


Labor

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, not graphic labor, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Being a member of House’s team and while Chase is checking out something at a patient’s residence (like House sometimes sends them to do), one of his and the reader’s coworkers calls him to let him know that the reader is in labor. He rushes back to the hospital and they have the baby.





	Labor

Chase POV

“Go do this Chase, go do that Chase,” I said under my breath as I searched the medicine cabinet of the patient’s house. “It’s not like you have a pregnant wife that could into labor any second-”

My phone rang out of my pockets, interrupting my thoughts, and as I took my phone out of my back pocket I noticed that I didn’t have this contact saved.

“Hello-,” I started to say but the hurried voice on the other also started to speak.

“-Your wife,” The feminine voice said. “She’s in labor, she want’s you here.”

In my hand that didn’t have my phone, I dropped the pill bottle.

“Hello? (Y/N) is gonna murder you if you don’t show up in the next couple seconds,” The person said on the voice, which made me move and I ran out the door, slamming it. “We’re at Princeton-Plainsboro hospital, by the way.”

“Got it, thanks for calling,” I said, opening my car door and getting in. “I’m on my way now.”

*

Reader POV

Rob walked into the delivery room just as the midwife yelled ‘push’ and I pushed. A couple more pushed later and the blood being cut of from Rob’s hand, labor went amazing.

“You did amazing,” Rob said as he cupped my face and put a hand on our little kid in my arms. “Is there anything you want?”

“Yeah, about 12 hours of sleep,” I said, as the both of us chuckled.


End file.
